Let The Dare's Begin
by SantanaLopezSavedMyLife
Summary: Peyton Organizes her mates to come round for a dare night whilst brooke is staying at her house will Brooke and Peytons' secret love for eachother be revealed?


**HEY GUYS SO THIS IS MY FIRTS EVER FANFIC SO I THOUGHT I'D DO IT ON ONE OF THE CUTEST COUPLES EVER BREYTON! THANKS PLEASE REVIEW x**

LET THE DARE'S BEGIN!

Brooke Penelope Davis aged 19 wearing her blue Ravens cheerleading outfit hugging her perfect torso making her boobs look huge Wow!she looks hot she's my best friend and even though she won't admit it she is definatly gay. The amount of times i've caught herSneeking glimpses at my ass she has no idea I ike grls though... I don't think.

Peyton's Thoughts were broken as Brooke tapped her on the shoulder "Hey, Peyt"

"Hey" I smiled blushing slighty at the thought of only moments before I was admiring my best friends breasts.

"We're about to do the pyramid do you want to be on top or at the base?" Peyton didn't take long to respond

"I'll go on top" no matter how hard Peyton tried all sayings related to the pyramid sounded dirty but she loved being on top she had the perfect view down Brookes top.

"Cool, I'll be your base" Brooke offered purely so she could look up Peytons' skirt with no-one noticing.

Brooke gathered the rest of the squad together and order the five lads to stand at the bottom she ordered three girls to clamber on to the boys' hands. Then Brooke and Rachel took the next level creating a plynth for Peyton to stand on. Peyton nimbly climbed too the top of the pyramid imediatly being captured by the magnificent veiw of her friends clevage.

Brookes' gaze wandered lazily under Peytons skirt. Her eyes lifted searching her friends body Peyton did the same her eyes trailing a path down the big busted brunettes' torso. When there eyes crashed Brooke blushed significantly whilst Peyton snapped her attention straight ahead of her causing brooke and Rachel to shake under the movement making the pyramid colapse.  
Grumbles and moans of pain came from the heap of high school students crumpled on the floor. Brooke quikly stood up and straightened her uniform before holding out a hand for Peyton to stand up. When Peyton was stood up they didnt release there contact until a whistle went in which the both tore apart and blushed frantically.

"Who's comin' tonight P?" Brooke asked trying to break the awkward silence

"Hales, Nate, Luke, Skills, Mouth, Mia and Chase"

"Cool you got hold of Mia?"

"Yeah. It wasn't that hard really" Peyton giggled to herself.

Brooke was perplexed but whatever it didn't matter.

"Come on Peyt lets sort your room out. It's a right shit tip" Brooke teased

"No thanks to you" Peyton retorted equally as teasingly.

"Hurry up everyone will be here in a minute" Peyton yelled to brooke who was in Peytons' bedroom getting changed Peyton decided to leave the room while Brooke slipped out of her clothes and into something else because of what happened at cheerleading practice earlier they hadn't mentioned it to eachother but to be perfectly honest Peyton was glad about that she didnt really want to think of an excuse of why she was staring at Brookes' tits.

"I'm coming Peyt" Truthfully Brooke had been dressed for over half an hour but she kept redoing her make-up slightly trying to avoid Peyton because Brooke knew what Peyton was wearing and If she saw her in hat outfit Brooke had no chance of keeping her hands to herself. She couldn't stall any longer she re-applied her red lipstick and opened the door as Brooke expected Peyton was wearing a Mid thigh length Red dress, black Stilletoes, a black clutch bag and a pyramid studded choker. Her hair in neat blonde curls.

"wow!" Brooke gasped so quietly she thought Peyton hadn't noticed.

Peyton had noticed but was to busy staring at Brooke she was wearing Black hotpants, A red lace ridden corest black stilettoes with straps round the ankles, she had a long dull silvery-black heart pendant hanging from her neck resting between her perfectly shapen breasts. Her face was brilliant Pale foundation red lip stick light red blusher masses of eye-  
liner and her hair was perfectly straight.

The first to arrive was Hayley and Nate soon followed by Chase and Mia Mouth and Skils Turned up a few minutes later and lastley Luke arrived.

**SORRY ABOUT THE RANDOM ENDING x I'LL UPDATE SOON PLEASE REVIEW x **


End file.
